


My Muse

by xxSperaxx



Series: Oneshot paradise [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I should stop obessing over Yanderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSperaxx/pseuds/xxSperaxx
Summary: Ink sans is in love
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Oneshot paradise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh I got nothing

Trapped here in her voice... The voice of an angel.  
One of the most beautiful things in the multi verse (Y/n). She wasn't part of the Undertale universe. She was something all on her own. From another realm entirely. My Muse. She was going to be mine-

During a fight with the bad sanses, Dream and Blue were severely injured. We couldn't go on. I tried to make a portal but they fired at us instead. 

___

I felt like I was falling there and then but I felt myself land on something soft. I opened my eyes and found two opal ones staring at mine. 

I shrieked and jumped back and the girl with white hair and opal eyes giggled and held her hand out to me. 

"Hi I'm (Y/n)!"  
That's when I fell in love. 

___

Right now here she was with me in Outertale. This is going to be the last place she sees.. 

For now-

Syringe in hand, I went pand stealthily stabbed her arm. She jumped and mumbled something about about mosquitoes while I smirked. 

She then yawned and started to fall asleep. She leaned on my shoulder while I looked down at her mesmerising form with hearts in my eye sockets. I'm not supposed to have feelings but I do have something for her. 

I was gonna take her and keep her safe forever. No one will notice anyways, I've taken care of everything including that pesky friend of hers. 

I slowly went and placed down on the grass and stood up and opened a portal. I picked her up and stepped through. 

'(Y/n) is now mine for now and forever' I thought with a small insane giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy your life


End file.
